


Why Fred and George Were Banned From Grimmauld Place

by madeof_it



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Kissing, Christmas Party, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:05:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1852381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeof_it/pseuds/madeof_it
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mistletoe Charms ruin Harry Potter's first Christmas party in his new home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Fred and George Were Banned From Grimmauld Place

The room was full of jovial sounds and hearty laughter, a warm air of happiness that pulsed around the cheerful inhabitants. Most of them held plates, covered from edge to edge in various dishes of Molly Weasley's creation (and her food was like a magic unto itself), and those that didn't held crystal glasses in their grips -- these were glasses filled with anything from Ogden's Best Firewhiskey, to a classic butterbeer, to steaming hot chocolate. Everyone was enjoying themselves.

It was almost hard to believe that just months ago, many of these same people had been gathered in this same house in a much more somber mood. Then, there had been no clinking of cups or silverware, no blushed exchanges or flirty words. There had been silence, and dread, and a certain knowledge that something would definitely be changing soon.

And it had. That last night in Grimmauld Place had preceded what would furthermore be known as the Final Battle on the grounds of Hogwarts, and was mere hours before Harry Potter (the Boy Who Lived Again Always) managed to take out the reptilian and horrifying Tom-Riddle-turned-Voldemort-Overlord with the help of the Wizarding World's best and brightest.

In an astounding show of fortuity, there hadn't been a single death on the side of the Light (those who opposed Voldemort's dark regime), which may have been caused by Hermione Granger's joint efforts with both Potions Masters Severus Snape and Horace Slughorn to ensure that everyone on their "team" had a good dose of Felix Felicis before being sent out onto the battlefield.

Fortunately, Lord Moldyfart hadn't bothered to take similar precautions. His downfall was his overconfidence and his eagerness to devour Harry Potter and his little friends, and his terrifying reign of terror ended with a bright spell cast from an 18-year-old boy's 11 inch wand made of holly, with a phoenix feather core.

That defeat had led to this day, and to this holiday victory party that was long overdue. Though it had been months since the actual defeat of Voldemort, it had taken both the Order of the Phoenix and the Ministry of Magic that long to recoup from the backlash. Aurors were sent on special missions to capture rogue Death Eaters that were still causing chaos, and corrupt Ministry workers were found out and had to be replaced. Of course, there were other issues that kept the world from moving on: things like the extensive repairs Hogwarts needed (as its hallowed halls were the scene for the Final Battle), and the damaged houses of the Order members that needed repairs to both their physical structures and their protective wards.

And so it was that the majority of those who'd fought against the Bad Guys were clustered in this newly comforting home. Harry (with the eager help of Hermione Granger and the more hesitant help of Ron Weasley) had cleaned up Grimmauld Place, brightening each room while sweeping away the evidence of years of neglect.

Molly and Ginny Weasley, both mother and daughter adept at decorating charms, had taken it upon themselves to ensure the house reflected the proper Yuletide spirit which explained the unwavering smell of pine and warm chocolate, and the presence of green garlands and red and gold baubles on almost every surface. Harry seemed to like it, though, even if Hermione thought it all looked kind of garish, despite being the colours of their former Hogwarts House.

They'd even thought to hang mistletoe from various spots in the ceiling. It would've been a nice touch if not for the twins known for trouble. Fred and George had snuck through the house just before the party started and charmed all of the green and red bunches to trap all pairs that stepped under them until kisses were exchanged.

Even at a small family gathering, this might not have been a problem. What Fred and George didn't count on (or did count on, knowing them) was that the house would be so crowded with people that countless kisses would have to be exchanged throughout the night. Naturally, since the two of them knew about it from the start, they were able to choose their partners, carefully avoiding being trapped with anyone they might consider to be an unsavory partner.

The others weren't so lucky, at least not as the night wore on.

Minerva McGonagall was the first to find herself unable to move. She'd been stuck with Mad-Eye Moody, whose one remaining eye had narrowed suspiciously when she bit out that some kind of dark magic was keeping the two of them inches from each other. Moody's magical eye had swirled around, finally landing on the mistletoe with understanding and he lifted her hand to his lips and planted a kiss there. They were released.

And then poor Neville Longbottom found himself stuck with a raucous Nymphadora Tonks, who was noisy and wildly into another of her filled-to-the-brim cups of bitter drink. He'd blushed and squirmed a bit as she laid a noisy (and very slobbery) smack on his cheek, but then they were free to go on their way.

Numerous other odd couples learned the hard way that the longer the night went on, the more intimate the kissing needed to be to qualify for the release of those trapped within the mark of the spelled mistletoe. Remus Lupin had been forced to lay one on Kingsley Shacklebolt, and Molly Weasley had to smooch with a bewildered (but still twinkling) Albus Dumbledore as her husband Arthur looked on, holding his stomach from the peals of laughter escaping his mouth.

The realization spread throughout the rooms in hushed whispers, and soon enough Harry's guests were making their excuses. Someone mentioned leaving their gas stove on (despite living in a wizarding home that used no such things) and another said they had to get home quickly because they suspected their babysitter had just died (said person didn't even have children). Another claimed a sudden allergy to salt, and someone else pretending to be drowning in the punch and had to be Floo'd to St. Mungo's -- soggy and dyed red from the drink they'd doused themselves in.

Poor Harry was a little upset at the implication of his first party in his new home being an absolute flop, but enough of his friends stayed behind that he found he didn't mind terribly. In the end, the people that had stayed were those that he liked the most anyhow.

Clustered around the dark wooden kitchen table were a few former members of Dumbledore's Army. The twins had remained, naturally they wouldn't run away from one of their own pranks, along with Hermione and Ron. Neville had put on a brave face, despite his awkward encounter with Tonks earlier, and he seemed to be making hopeful glances between Luna Lovegood and the clusters of mistletoe. Ginny was still there, clutching the hand of her boyfriend, Draco Malfoy.

The others had reluctantly welcomed him into their folds once Ginny demanded they take her relationship seriously. Even if Harry Potter had taken out one of the most evil wizards of all time, Ginny's Bat Bogey Hexes were still something to be feared. She'd spent most of the night trying to get trapped, but her brothers had spent most of their time carefully navigating her around them, not wanting to witness the disgusting sight of their baby sister snogging with Sleekeazy Malfoy, whom they still didn't fully trust.

The night wore on, and their laughter and excited chatter quieted until it had died down almost completely with their exhaustion.

Luna politely covered her mouth to hide her tired yawn, and Neville quickly offered to Apparate her home. The two left, and Draco and Ginny followed soon after -- closely followed by Fred and George, who grudgingly refused to let the pair out of their sight.

That left just the Golden Trio themselves. Ron stretched and yawned noisily, bidding both Hermione and Harry goodnight as he scratched his back and sauntered upstairs to the bedroom he'd claimed a few months earlier. He'd tired of the Burrow and his mother's henpecking, and rationalized that Harry probably wanted to company. And Harry did, so Ron moved in.

Hermione was quietly spelling the dirty dishes to float into the deep sink, where they scrubbed and soaped and covered themselves in bubbles before being rinsed with clean water and dried. She didn't do any of this herself, but waved her wand a few times to start the assembly line, conducting the controlled chaos with a watchful eye.

With her confirmation that she had that under control, Harry started moving through the other rooms, sending more dirty dishes back into the kitchen and vanishing any trash he came across.

He was stunned when, while walking backwards, he bumped into a warm body, thinking that everyone else had either left or gone to bed. It was worse when he looked up and found that he was positioned under one of the spelled sprigs of mistletoe. With his best friend. And it wasn't the curly-haired best friend with new, soft curves in all the right places.

The best friend he was trapped with was the freckled red-head that he'd shared a room with for all those years at school.

"No. No no no no no." Both of them chanted, rolling with heavy laughter that died down into something more nervous and hesitant.

They tried to step away from each other, but an invisible force snapped them back into place, inches from each others' bodies with the warmth of the clothes spreading between them.

"I'm going to kill Fred and George." Ron threatened.

Harry growled back in kind. "No. You're only going to kill ONE, because I'M going to take out the other!"

"Did you see what Percy had to do with Professor Flitwick to get released?" Ron whispered.

Both of their eyes widened in horror, and their batterings against the barrier renewed itself. Suddenly they were screaming, expecting Hermione to hear the noise and investigate.

When she didn't arrive a few minutes later, the two started panicking.

"No! No, we can't. You're my best mate, but there's no way that I'm going to put my mouth there --"  
"EUGH, don't even talk about it, I don't want to think about that even!"  
"Well, we have to think of SOMETHING or we'll be trapped here forever!"  
"I cannot BELIEVE your brothers. Can we take them to the Wizangamot over this?"  
"I mean, you're Harry Bloody Potter, you probably could ... HOW COULD THEY BE SO DAFT!"

They quieted. Minutes passed and the silence filled their ears and swirled around them.

And then Harry was frantic.

"Oi, Harry. Stop squirming, you're making me nervous."  
"Ron. I. I have to--", he trailed off.  
"Erm, are you alright? Hermione's bound to pass through here sometime soon, she couldn't be washing those dishes forever."  
"RON I HAVE TO PEE."  
"Can't you hold it??"  
"I HAVE been. I'm going to wet myself if I can't get to a bathroom soon. Oh god. This is horrible. I hate your brothers!!!"

By then, Harry was hopping in place, his hands clenched in fists and his face purpling at the effort of thinking of anything besides his urgent need to relieve himself.

Ron was horrified, but knew what he had to do to save his best friend's dignity (and to ensure that he wasn't somehow peed on himself).

Muttering to himself, he placed his palms on either side of Harry's face. The dark-haired wizard stilled under his touch. Both of their eyes were wide with terror, and simultaneously they both slammed shut, neither wanting to witness these next few moments of their lives. Their faces moved closer together, and right as their lips were about to touch, as they felt each others' breaths on their faces a loud shriek came from just beyond them.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?!?!"

At Hermione's scream, the two jumped apart, banging into the mistletoe barriers and flung back together.

Ron hurriedly tried to explain.

"Well, we weren't paying attention and then we got trapped and then you didn't come and fix it and Harry had to pee and I suppose we were just trying to get out of here?"

"Oh, honestly." Hermione rolled her eyes saying, "It's like you two don't know ANYTHING. Fred and George's stupid charm is overruled with the spell Mistletoe Releasus. You two bloody idiots."

She muttered the magic words, even managing to cast it wandlessly, and Ron was impressed with her brilliance (a normal display for the trio). He felt the tingle of the forcefield around them fading, and then demanded to know why Hermione hadn't mentioned the spell earlier.

She shrugged, "You didn't ask!"

It was at this moment that they realized that Harry hadn't said anything since Hermione's startled squeal. They turned to the saviour of the wizarding world and found that he'd passed out, possibly from the combination of exhaustion and confusion and strain of the last hour (it had indeed been at least that long). With a quick Ennervate his green eyes were blinking into wakefulness.

And it was at that moment that Harry Potter realized that he'd managed to escape the disgust of kissing his best friend, but hadn't managed to control his bladder -- and had gone in his pants, probably from the startling and high-pitched noise from Hermione.

The other two managed to look away as Harry cast the spell to clean himself, and all three agreed that maybe the next party would either have less decorations, or fewer Weasleys in attendance.


End file.
